2014 United States Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:36.067 |fastestlap = 1:41.379 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 50 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Nico Rosberg |secondteam = |secondnation = GER |third = Daniel Ricciardo |thirdteam = |thirdnation = AUS }} The 2014 United States Grand Prix (officially the 2014 Formula 1 United States Grand Prix) was the seventeenth round of the 2014 Formula One Season. It was held between October 31 and November 2, 2014. With both 's owner and entering administration in the preceding weeks, only eighteen cars competed in the race. The race was won by Lewis Hamilton from second on the grid. It was his fifth win in a row, and left the British driver 24 points clear of teammate Nico Rosberg, who finished second from pole. Daniel Ricciardo finished third. The result leaves Hamilton needing 26 points from the final two races to secure his second World Championship. Mercedes extended their already unassailable lead to 243 points in the Constructors' Championship. __TOC__ Background Due to the administration of Caterham Sports limited, the owners of the team, Caterham are expected to miss this race and the next race 2014 Brazilian Grand Prix as a new buyer is found for the team. They were granted special dispensation to miss both races by Bernie Ecclestone. Having also been given special dispensation to miss some races, also entered administration. This meant that once again Alexander Rossi misses out on an opportunity to make his début race. This reduces the field to just 18 runners, the lowest total since the 2005 Monaco Grand Prix, when were banned in what was originally a field of 20 cars. As a results, qualifying regulations have been amended. Only four cars will be eliminated from each of the first two qualifying sessions instead of six, leaving 14 cars for Q2 and 10 for Q3. With 100 points available in the Drivers' Championship, three drivers remain in contention: Lewis Hamilton (291 points), Nico Rosberg (274 points, 17 behind) and Daniel Ricciardo (199 points, 92 behind). While neither driver can be eliminated, Ricciardo must score at least 17 more points than Hamilton. The Constructors' Championship was sealed by Mercedes at the previous race. The weekend began in odd circumstances as Daniil Kvyat's garage was incorrectly labelled with a Dutch flag instead of that of his native Russia. The error was rectified shortly before Free Practice 1. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 For FP1, Max Verstappen ( ) and Felipe Nasr ( ) replaced Jean-Éric Vergne and Valtteri Bottas respectively. FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Notes: * * Jenson Button dropped 5 grid spots for gearbox change * ^ Daniil Kvyat dropped 10 grid spots for engine change * PL Sebastian Vettel starts from pit lane for complete power unit change Grid Notes: * * Jenson Button dropped 5 grid spots for gearbox change * ^ Daniil Kvyat dropped 10 grid spots for engine change * PL Sebastian Vettel starts from pit lane for complete power unit change Race Report Results Note: * * Pastor Maldonado was given a 5 second penalty for speeding on the pit lane * ^ Jean-Éric Vergne was given a 5 second penalty for forcing another driver off of the racing surface Milestones * Pastor Maldonado's 75th entry (74th start). * Nico Hülkenberg's 75th entry (74th start). * First time in F1 history over half the entrants can score points by finishing position. * Lewis Hamilton's 32nd win, making him the successful British driver in terms of wins and the joint-fifth-most overall with Fernando Alonso. * Hamilton's fifth consecutive victory. * Hamilton's tenth win of . * ' tenth one–two of the season, equaling 's record. * First points ever scored by car number 13. * Daniel Ricciardo's last podium of this season. * Second time that both Force India cars retired in this season. Standings after race Notes Category:2014 Grands Prix Category:United States Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in the United States Category:Grand Prix articles